


Expert At Manipulation

by flickawhip



Category: Bad Girls
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 01:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2410166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natalie attempts to manipulate Pat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expert At Manipulation

Pat knew Natalie was an expert at manipulation, enough so that she wasn't exactly stunned when Natalie came crawling to her, clearly wanton. She was attempting to manipulate her, she knew that and she can't help but smirk when Natalie rubs up against her. Yes, Natalie is an expert at manipulation but with her, she would have to work twice as hard. She only believes Natalie when she pushes Natalie away and the girl falls back, head bouncing hard off the floor. She sits up, pouts, rubs her head and looks pained. Pat can't help smiling when Natalie comes crawling back, her touch is surprisingly light on Natalie's chin, tilting it up just enough that she can see Natalie's eyes. They are wide and Natalie's breathing visibly catches in her throat. She is almost panting with lust. 

Pat pauses, considers, pulls the girl to her knees. She rises, removes her jeans and settles again, keeping her eyes on Natalie. 

"Come..."


End file.
